starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Wells
Father Andrew Wells is a priest, farmer and leader of the Aurora Sanctus. He currently resides in the Sancti (Holy Land) region on Oneiroi inhabitated primarily by Human settlers, as opposed to the other cities and communities on the planet. History Up untill 2338 Wells was a peacekeeper with the UNGSIs UNGDF. He served proudly protecting his fellow Humans as the people of Earth expanded their influence throughout the galaxy. During his tours Wells realized that, after cheating death numerous times, someone high above was watching him. He left his military life behind and became a priest. Wells spread the word of god and helped those in need on the frontiers. He was a blessing for many, colonists and soldiers alike praised him for his help. The Unification war took Wells by surprise and while he tried to do his best to put personal thoughts aside he couldn't help but feel utterly betrayed by the same people he had worked so hard to help and protect. Years of work in the name of God had been swept away like nothing. Wells left Sol behind and became a wandering priest. Eventually he found paradise on Oneiroi, a colonial planet under the protection of the Black Masks. Aurora Sanctus Living as a farmer in the Sancti region was peaceful. Wells and the community which he had founded didn't have to worry about anything. War, politics and other serious matters were of no concern and because of Lady Heemstra's generous policies the people of Aurora Sanctus were free to live on their own as long as they followed the rules. However as the years passed Wells' desire to return to Sol grew. It was not right for God's children to be banished from their very birthplace. It was heresy on the highest level. During a stormy night a passing trader with ties to the Divinity Creed took shelter within the limits of the Aurora Sanctus community. Having lived in relative isolation news were hard to come by in the Oneiroi outlands. What the merchant told him only fueled his rage further and Wells asked for someone of the Creed to visit him. Months later a Creed missionary arrived and stayed for five days. During these five days Wells was finally convinced that it was time to rise up. Surprisingly most of his fellow townpeople support him. While they may not have been supportive of the idea of going to war they all respected Wells too much to turn him down. In secrecy the Aurora Sanctus went from a simple farming community into a safe haven for the members of the USR and their allies. Relation with the Black Masks Respecting Lady Heemstra to much to ever cross her directly, not to mention that the military might of the Upyri Federation would be able to crush his outback militia, Wells keeps a neutral relation with the Black Masks. He and his people still obey their rules and while Aurora Sanctus is growing in military power Wells always makes sure to avoid direct conflict. Media Category:Characters Category:Devils